Un Viaje Rápido a Tokyo
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Dia, Kanan y Mari viajan a Tokyo para investigar sobre idols, ¿Que podría salir mal con el trío de tercer año ?


-Tardando, ellas se están TARDANDO.

Dia gritó estas palabras mientras miraba de reojo su reloj. Dia estaba enojada, ella llevaba esperando a sus amigas toda una hora, la hora actual es la 1 P.M. Se suponia que Dia se reuniría con Kanan y Mari a las 12 en la estación y después comerían en un restaurante a la 1, pero no habia señales de ellas, Dia estaba furiosa.

-¿ Cuanto tiempo más planean hacerme esperar ?

Dia estaba en su límite, estar en la estación sola, bajo el calor del verano, hambrienta y esperando por sus amigas puso a Dia en una situacion exasperante. Justo cuando ella iba a llamar a Kanan a su celular Dia logró escuchar una voz a la distancia que ella conoce muy bien.

-¡Dia, Hola !

Cuando Dia vió a su amiga rubia corriendo hacia ella tan despreocupadamente Dia no puedo evitar ponerse furiosa, al lado de la rubi estaba la chica con cola de caballo y cabello azul Kanan. Cuando ellas se encontraron, Dia tenía una aura asesina alrededor de ella. Dia fue la primera en hablar, ella trata de no sonar enojada, pero ella no podía pasar por alto que Kanan y Mari llegaron tarde.

-Kanan-san, Mari-san, ¿ Podrían explicarme sus razones por llegar tarde ?

Kanan fue la primera en hablar, ella trata de calmar a su amiga.

-Dia lamento por llegar tarde, algo sucedió y entonces...

Kanan no pudo terminar lo que ella iba a decir cuando Mari empezó hablar.

-Todo esto es culpa de Kanan, ella no me dejo dormir anoche, por eso nos quedamos dormidas hoy.

-¿ Pero que estás diciendo Mari? Todo esto es tu culpa por ser tan molesta anoche, y también es tu culpa por lo que paso esta mañana.

-Kanan-san ¿ Podría saber lo ocurrido esta mañana ?

-Yo te puedo decir todos los detalles sobre anoche

Mari dijo eso con una expresión feliz, probablemente recordando lo sucedio la noche anterior.

-YO NO NECESITO ESOS DETALLES.

Dia perdió su calma, al menos no había nadie alrededor que pudiese escuchar sus gritos. Kanan sabía que tenía que arreglar este malentendido antes que Mari dijese más cosas innecesarias que solo podrían enojar más a Dia.

-Mari, no digas ese tipo de cosas, Dia podría llegar a malos entendidos.

-Pero Kanan si tú estuviste ASOMBROSA ayer.

Dia no puede aguantar esto ni un minuto mas, ella quiere darle un puñetazo a este par de comediantes, ella cree que estan haciendo esto a propósito.

-Mari-san... CÁLLATE.

-AWWWWW, Dia se enojo conmigo.

Mari se colocó detrás de la espalda de Kanan, dejando sin opciones a Kanan que explicar las cosas apropiadamente.

-Dia, escucha, ayer yo pase la noche con Mari, solo estabamos hablando y poniendonos al día, no nos hemos visto durante dos años, y nosotras tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Kanan-san... Sí, tienes razón, pero porfavor se más consciente la próxima vez y no pasen toda la noche hablando, nosotras tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de ahora en adelante.

-Dia... TE QUIERO.

Después de que Mari dijo estas palabras ella fue al lado de Dia y la abrazo, las mejillas de Dia se tornarón rojas y después ella se recompuso.

-Pero eso no explica el porque ustedes llegaron tarde.

-Eso tambien es culpa de Mari, cuando yo me desperte Mari me dijo que me quedara a su lado y volviese a dormir.

-Es eso cierto, Mari-san?

-Bueno... hahahaha

-No te rias en mi cara.

-Kanan, ayudame, Dia se enojo conmigo otra vez.

-No te ayudare, es tu culpa que Dia se enojo contigo.

Despues de ese peque~o acto. Dia, Kanan y Mari tomaron el tren, su destino era Tokyo. Kanan y Mari no sabian porque Dia las llamo en primer lugar, mientras ellas iban en el tren Dia les empezo a explicar.

-Kanan-san, Mari-san, supongo que ustedes quieren saber la razon del porque las llame hoy.

-Es porque quieres tener una cita con nosotras?

-Mari harás enojar a Dia otra vez.

-Mari-san ¿ Podrías tomar esto un poco mas serio ?

-Pero yo estoy siendo seria, yo quiero tener una cita con Kanan y Dia.

-Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con Mari y Dia.

-Kanan-san, Mari-san... Sí, yo también quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes dos. Pero esa no es la razón por la cual las llame hoy, la cosa es que nosotras ahora mismo estamos en Aqours con Chika-san y las demás, así que como sus senpais and ser school idols estamos en nuestro deber de enseñarles.

-Como se esperaría de Dia, siempre eres muy responable.

-Dia, tú brillas mucho cuando empiezas hablar de idols.

-Yo quiero que Aqours sea un éxito, es por eso que nosotras tres iremos a Tokyo a investigar sobre idols hoy.

-Entiendo tus motivos, ¿ pero porque solo yo y Mari ?

-Bueno... Sobre eso...

-¡ Yo se ! Dia quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Kanan y conmigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Oh, ya veo, tienes razón Mari.

-Yo.. Yo no he dicho nada como eso.

-Vamos Dia no seas así.

-Mari tiene razón, Dia necesita ser más honesta con sus sentimientos.

-Ustedes dos, por favor paren ya.

-Yo pienso que Dia necesita un poco de contacto físico para hacer que ella sea más honesta con sus sentimientos.

-Mari-san sueltame.

-No quiero, yo quiero abrazar a Dia.

-Mari, no vengas llorando si Dia se enoja contigo.

Después de eso ellas llegaron a Tokyo. Cuando el trío se bajó del tren se sintierón atraídas por las vibras de Tokyo.

-OH MY GOD, todo es tan shiny aquí.

-Mari-san, por favor no olvides nuestro objetivo de hoy y tampoco no olvides que Tokyo puede ser una bestia para las personas como nosotras que no somos de aquí.

-Concuerdo con Dia, Mari por favor comportate mientras estemos aquí, pero decir que Tokyo es una bestia creo que es pasarse un poco Dia.

-Kanan-san, tú no conoces las garras ocultas de Tokyo.

-¿No te refieres a cuando Dia era una niña y te perdiste aquí en Tokyo ?

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que Dia vino a Tokyo una vez cuando ella era pequeña.

-Mari-san, Kanan-san, por favor olviden eso, no quiero recordarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso Dia, toma mi mano.

Mari agarró la mano de Dia y la sujetó fuerte, Dia sintió la calidez de las manos de Mari, después Dia vió que su otra mano estaba siendo sujetada, esta vez Kanan era la que había tomado su mano.

-Yo también tomaré tu mano, así no te perderás esta vez.

Dia no dijo ni una palabra, ella solo asintió obedientemente. Ellas solían caminar así todo el tiempo cuando eran pequeñas, pero ahora que ya crecieron y no se han visto durante un largo tiempo Dia no sabía como reaccionar ni ella misma compredía sus sentimientos al ser sujetada por las manos de Kanan y Mari. Después de una hora de caminar por las calles de Tokyo Mari fue la primera en hablar.

-Ahora que recuerdo, nosotras aún no hemos comido.

-Es verdad, yo también tengo hambre, ¿ Estás hambrienta tú tambíen Dia ?

-Pues claro que lo estoy y de quién crees que es la culpa.

Dia miró furiosa a Mari, Mari sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y dijo rápidamente.

-No seas así. Mira vamos a ese restaurante, yo invito.

-Al menos estás tomando responsabilidad por lo que hiciste.

Después de que Dia dijo esas palabras, el trío de tercer año entró al restaurante y tomarón sus asientos. Después de que ellas dejarón el restaurante, Dia se sentía más cansada que descansada, con el constante ligeó de Mari y Kanan ayudandola de vez en cuando solo provocó que Día se enojará, y así Dia pasó todo su almuerzo regañando a Mari mientras también tenía que comer. Kanan notó lo cansada que Dia estaba, así que ella sugirió que deberían descansar en algún lugar, después de las palabras de Kanan a Mari se le ocurrió una idea, Mari agarró las manos de Kanan y Dia y las arrastró, Kanan y Dia no sabían adonde Mari quería ir, después de caminar un rato, el trío se encontraba en un callejón con un gran edificio al frente que tenía una señal con luces neón y decía " Love Motel".

-¿ Qué es este lugar Mari-san ?

-¿ Tú no conoces sobre lugares como este ?

-Ese no es el problema aquí Mari, ¿Cómo es que tú sabías sobre este lugar ?

-Eso es porque busque sobre este lugar ayer, sabía que algo así podría pasar entonces yo solo quería estar preparada.

-Kanan-san, ¿ Podría saber sobre este lugar ? Me parece muy sospechoso.

Esta claro que le parece sospechoso a Dia, al ser la primogénita de la familia Kurosawa nunca le dió tiempo a Dia para aprender sobre romances y cosas de ese estilo, entonces es mas que obvio que ella no sepa lo que es un "Love Motel"

-Bueno Dia la cosa es...

-¿ Sí ?

Kanan se acercó un poco a Dia y le susurró unas palabras. La cara de Dia se tornó roja poco a poco, Dia no estaba preparada para esa clase de información, tratando lo mejor de esconder su vergüenza ella se dirijó a Mari.

-Mari-san, ¡ QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ! Traer a Kanan-san y a mi a un lugar como este.

-Bueno, eso es porque quiero pasar un tiempo íntimo con ustedes dos .

-Mari eso es ir demasiado lejos, solo mira como esta Dia.

-Pero Kanan, nosotras ya somos lo suficientemente mayores para hacer este tipo de cosas.

-NO LO SOMOS, apenas estamos en tercer año.

-Dia no seas así, sera divertido.

-Mari, détente, no creo que Dia pueda soportar esto ni un minuto más.

-Que desperdicio...

Kanan agarró a Mari y a una casi inconsciente Dia de sus manos. Cuando ellas estaban en la calle una vez mas, Kanan fue a comprar un poco de agua para Dia.

-Gracias Kanan-san.

-No hay problema, fue culpa de Mari, ella fue demasiado lejos esta vez.

-Yo no le veo nada malo a eso.

-Mari-san, cállate.

-Dia se enojó conmigo otra vez...

-No puedo culparla.

Después de ese pequeño incidente el trío pasó el resto del día mirando todas las tiendas relacionadas a school idols. Dia estaba emocionada cada vez que ella entraba a una nueva. El día casi se acaba, así que el trío decidió irse a casa, mientras ellas iban en el tren Dia se durmió, ella estaba exhausta.

-Mira Mari, Dia se durmió.

-Eso parece, aún así ella se ve bonita cuando está así.

-No intentes hacer nada extraño, ella se enojará.

-No es divertido si ella no esta despierta.

-Entonces si lo estabas haciendo a propósito.

-Eso es porque me gusta ver la reacción de Dia cuando yo la molesto, también me gusta lo seria que es, ella realmente brilla cuando ella está así.

-Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo, cuando ella esta sería a su vez brilla con una intensidad indescriptible, me hace dar cuenta lo mucho que necesito trabajar para dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Kanan...

-¿ Sí ?

-Perdón por haber ido por mucho tiempo.

-No es tu culpa, yo también tuve la culpa por lo que hice...

-Lo sé, pero por lo que más me siento culpable es por lo que le hice a Dia.

-Te comprendo, Dia quería ser una school idol, ese era su sueño.

-¿ Crees que ella me perdone ?

-¿ Pero que estás diciendo ? Está claro que Dia te perdonaría, nosotras somos amigas después de todo.

-Kanan... Sí, tienes razón. Nosotras somos amigas y de ahora en adelante vamos a estar por siempre juntas.

-Mari...

-Dia... Solo esta vez, perdoname.

Después de que Mari dijo esas palabras ella procede a besar la mejilla de Dia. Kanan estaba sin palabras por las acciones de Mari, ella no dijo nada y después Kanan besó también la mejilla de Dia.

-Kanan no sabía que podías ser tan atrevida.

-No quiero ser la única que se queda atrás después de todo.

Mari colocó su mano encima de la de Dia, Dia seguía dormida, Kanan hizo lo mismo y colocó su mano en la mano libre de Dia. Luego tanto Mari como Kanan inclinaron sus cabezas en los hombros de Dia. Dia sintió sus pesos en contra de ella, pero ella no se despertó, en cambió una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.


End file.
